impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
Question 67 (The Impossible Quiz 2)
Question 67 of The Impossible Quiz 2 is the third maze question of the game, and perhaps the hardest one in the entire series. You are warned in one of the "Tips of the Day" of the Quiz's loading screen that this question "is a bit hard", but you won't truly understand the difficulty of this maze until you get here. Right after putting your mouse on the green button, as indicated by the usual red speech balloon that tells you so, the white maze surrounded by the untouchable red area will pop up. The maze starts right above the second Fusestopper, or its empty space in case you didn't get it. After going upwards a little, you'll come across a branching, in the middle of which is the "Vanish" bottle that will inevitably turn your cursor invisible, though there are circles spread throughout the maze that will light up whenever your mouse is on them. The key is located in the top left corner of the maze, while the keyhole is located in the righternmost part of the screen, in the middle. But before going for the key, you must reach the green button pointed at by an arrow with the message "Lovely!". To do this, you must head to the left in the branching path, until you reach the turning point of the hall; however, instead of going up, you'll go down the narrow path with small circles that will guide your way. This path is ridiculously narrow, and it does a few senseless turns before reaching the button, so make sure to take your time here. If you're running Windows, it is very helpful to go to your Control Panel > Show large icons > Mouse Properties > Pointer Options and select "Show location of pointer when I press the CTRL key", as pressing CTRL will allow you to see the exact point you are staying in the maze. Upon touching the button, the big red square surrounded by the main pathways will display the message "The code to switch off the universe", and below that the numbers "8 2 7 5" written in yellow, along with a few dots and stars. It's really important that you remember this code, because Question 100 will require you to turn off the universe and this code is the only way to do so (unless you use a Skip, but this game won't exactly make it easy for you). As a result, it is not recommended to Skip this question if you do not know the code. Touching the green button will also unlock the pathway to the right of the key, and open an alternative exit below the green button, which will lead to the turning point of the main hallways, sparing you from having to go all the way back through the narrow path again. Once you're again in the turning point, you have to go upwards until you reach the key, then grab it by clicking and holding the left mouse button, and then head to the right. Along the way, there is a red moving block that will slide in and out of the pathway, so you have to time your movement really carefully to avoid it. A similar one appears in the next turning point, right before you start moving downwards. After you have passed this one, all there is left to do is move down until you're right to the left of the keyhole, put the key inside and let go of the mouse button, and you will proceed to the next question safe and sound. There is an easier way to do this question. Right after you put the mouse on the dot, right-click, move your mouse to the green button (you can touch red if you have right-clicked), and hit "Esc". After you hit escape, you will no longer be able to touch red, but you are still visible. You can then find your way to the key and through the rest of the maze. Also, while risky, it is possible to move the mouse very quickly past the first corner to avoid the Vanish. You could also use the right-click-Esc cheat while holding down the left-click, to move the key to the lock, thus beating this question without necessarily hitting the green button! Unfortunately, you will have no code to remember so if you don't know the code by Question 100, you're out of luck, but that's what happens to those who cheat or lie. Mobile version The maze's complexity and extremely narrow paths were enough of a reason to not include it in the iOS port of The Impossible Quiz 2. Instead, Question 67 has been replaced with the original Question 65 ("What is a cow's favourite beverage?"). It's worth noting that, while the answer hasn't been changed, "Artois" in the third option was removed in order to prevent copyright issues with the brand name. Alongside, the lack of code to turn off the universe caused Question 100 of the iOS version to be changed. Trivia *During "Badly Drawn Dawg" series 3, episode 1 ("Bitch"), a building near where the Badly Drawn Dogs are eating has a "I hate Q67 on The Impossible Quiz 2" graffiti, along with an angry face, showing this question's difficulty. **Additionally, Splapp-Me-Do himself admitted on his Tumblr page that he may have made this question too difficult, and that it may in fact be the the most difficult question he ever created.Post in "Splapp-Me-Do's Super Sputum". References Category:Questions Category:The Impossible Quiz 2 Category:Maze Questions